hackREVELATIONS
by Anime Wench
Summary: Weird occurances are happening within the World once again. Will the two new players be able to figure it out before it's too late? Find out.


Hello, if you wish for me to continue posting chapters do review this to show me that there is interest and I will post the other couple chapters I have typed then continue on with the story. Be patient, please. I am quite busy but three chapters total should be posted if there is interest and if not...I'll stop posting. So, if you like what you're reading then review...I'll type it for fun and not post if there isn't any interest, okay? Thanks! Anime Wench

New Characters

-Sakura a.k.a. Scarlet

"veteran" player, level 43 heavy blade, long black hair, green eyes, red and white assemble, and uses level 69 blade given to her by ??? (she refuses to upgrade from)

-Kana a.k.a. Blue Rain

newbie player, level 1 wavemaster, shoulder length blonde hair with dark tips, ocean blue eyes; white, navy, and silver assemble; and uses level 52 rod given to her by Scarlet

.hackREVALATIONS

Chapter One: "Logging in"

There stood a young woman on the alpha server on her first day as Blue Rain. She sighed deeply as she gazed about her to see other characters running and talking with other members of the World. 'I wonder where Sakura is…hmm…probably talking to Li.' She turned towards the chaos gate then brushed her somewhat short blonde hair back and continued to await her friend's arrival. She grabbed her white skirt and looked at the smaller black skirt over it. 'I like this character a lot better than my old one…a wavemaster…I never thought I'd be one.' She glanced behind her to see a long arm in a red assemble with blue spiked hair, golden eyes, a sly grin on his face, and a stunning appearance...in a good way. "Who are you?" she questioned suspiciously. "Are you one of those players that drag newbies out into a beginner's area and kill them, huh?" She glared at him with her brilliant blue eyes.

"Not at all, why would I do that to a newbie anyway? I'm a veteran and I support all those who come into the World, but I'd be glad to take you out on a dungeon adventure. How about it?" he answered with a harmless look on his face. He gave her a friendly look then busted up laughing.

"Maybe when my friend gets here we can all go together, okay? I'll feel safer, I don't know you and besides I promised I'd meet her on this server," she replied with no emotion in her tone. He gazed in awe at the strange female player character. Her outfit was very unusual yet she sort of reminded him of Subaru, but she had a fire in her that made Crim feel sort of...drawn to her...Not to mention her outfit had a wavemaster look to it. The tiara, wand, and full dress with bell sleeves made her look very different from the others playing in the World. "Ah, there she is! Hey Scarlet, over here!" she shouted seeming to change her attitude completely when her friend had logged in.

"Scarlet, huh?" Crim gazed over to see a heavy blade standing there looking about. He was in awe at the unusual character. She waved then came running towards them with her long jet black hair flowing as she trotted over carrying her impressive blade. "So, you're who this nice young lady was waiting for, huh?" He checked her out from high black boots to the long red skirt with its long slit to her whitish breastplate with red trim to end at her sweet, pleasant face. She gave him a big welcoming grin. "Gee, ain't that a friendly face! I'm Crim the Red Thunder!" He bowed slightly.

"Ah, I've heard of you, Crim! I'm Scarlet and that is Blue Rain," the heavy blade stated continuing to have her big smile on. She looked at her friend with an innocent look on her face as she said, "Hey sorry...I'm _sssssoooooo_ late! I had to talk with him, you know?" She raised her free hand to brush her black hair away from her face and with the other hand held her blade over her shoulder.

"I figured…are you ready for an adventure? You are joining our party right, Crim?" Blue Rain stated giving the long arm a questioning look with her piercing eyes. A slight smile grew upon her face.

"That is if Scarlet doesn't mind!" he laughed then looked at the heavy blade. "Well, do you mind? A newbie could always use two veterans! You look strong enough. With the both of us and Blue Rain we can go to a high leveled area so she can gain levels quicker." He smiled and Scarlet nodded then ran off for the chaos gate. "Energetic, isn't she?" he laughed to Blue Rain then looked to see her running after her friend so he kicked it in gear and ran after them.

"Where to?" cheered Scarlet.

"Not too hard of an area, okay?" Blue Rain sighed. "It's been awhile since I've played, you know?"

"I know, I know! Hmmm...how about a level ten? You should be fine! I'm at level forty-three and...well, Crim, what level are you at, huh?" she pondered in response then looked to Crim for some sort of support.

"Oh, seventy-eight! I've been playing for awhile so my level's kind of high!" he laughed as he replied. "I think we should go to a higher level...maybe thirty?" He shrugged then received a worried look from the blonde haired player.

"It'll be okay, Blue," fiery heavy blade comforted as she walked to the gate. "We'll be there so don't worry! Crim has a good rep." She looked at Crim and gave him a friendly wink then warped them to the field.

'Did she just wink at me?' Crim thought as a grin grew on his face then they arrived on the field. He started to laugh and received a confused expression from the newbie. "You'll be just fine, my _Lady_!"

"Hey...umm...Blue Rain, here's a gift! I hope it works out for you!" Scarlet smirked. "This rod is a high in level, but you should be able to use it." Her friend equips it to reveal a beautiful silver rod with a deep blue stone set at the top. "I knew you'd go with black and silver!" she laughed and received a thankful expression from Blue Rain. Scarlet took off over the hill.

He grinned then took off onto the field following the spunky heavy blade. Blue Rain sighed deeply then ran after them. As she came over the hill, she saw Crim and Scarlet fighting already. "Hey, try out a spell on this monster!" he suggested as he knocked it back.

"Right...umm...which one should I use?" the wavemaster cried as she fumbled through her list of spells yet still remaining calm and collected.

"Any one will do just fine, Blue, now hurry!" the heavy blade scolded as she continued to distract the monster.

"Umm, this one looks good...MeRue Kruz!" she stated then a mass of ice engulfed the monster killing it instantly. "Wow...powerful spell..." She blinked a couple of times then looked at the rod in awe.

"It better be! That's a level fifty-two rod!" Scarlet laughed as she approached Blue Rain. "It took me forever to find a nice strong rod that would match your style. This one was perfect! I traded my old level fifty blade for it since Li had given me this level sixty-nine one to me." She lowered her sword and sighed. "I love this sword…"

"Who's Li?" Crim questioned as he raised his brow. "Is he a player?"

"Eek!" Blue Rain gasped then looked over at Scarlet wide eyed.

"Oops! Sorry that's not his name in the World so...now I can't tell you who he is _here_, right? That's the rules," she laughed as she scratched her head then ran her fingers through her long ebony hair and gave him an innocent look. "Let's head out! With that rod of yours, Blue, you'll be unstoppable!" Her friend nodded and gave her a weak smile. Scarlet nodded with a grin on her face.

Crim smiled as the heavy blade ran off then looked to Blue Rain. 'Choices...Gee, I've never been around this kind of _company_ before! Fiery, spunky or cool, serious...?' he thought to himself as he took off with Blue Rain to catch up with Scarlet.

They walked down the long corridor with Blue Rain gazing about seeming to be in a trace of some sort. Crim sighed then looked at the fiery Scarlet who was leading as he laughed, "That's some blade you've got there, Scarlet! Who gave it to you again? Li was it?" He gave her a curious look.

"Uh, yeah...but I'm afraid that I can't tell you anything more, okay?" Scarlet stated seriously as she glanced back at the long arm.

"Okay...how long have you been in the World then?" he laughed understanding she was just following the rules. 'A follower of the code in the World...' he thought to himself then looked at her questioningly.

"Well, I'd say about a month or so now," she smirked. "I know that I'm at a high level to have been playing only for that short amount of time..."

"You must be on a lot! How did you gain so many levels in that time span?" he asked curiously.

"Well, Li took me into some harder areas to build up..." she responded seeming unsure if she should have even responded to his question.

"Oh, I see!" Crim replied then looked up ahead of them. "This has to be where the treasure is! Hey how many levels have you gained, Blue?" He glances back at the silent wavemaster behind him.

"I'm at level twenty surprisingly...I didn't think I'd be gaining levels so fast!" Blue Rain stated with a slight smile.

"This is our second area so that's great that you gained so much, Blue!" Scarlet cheered. "You can have this treasure since you've got to go to work soon..." She gave her friend a weak smile which shocked Crim. "Okay, let's go in!" They enter and Blue Rain opened the treasure chest to reveal her prize. "That's a golden grunty? Wow, lucky aren't you?" she laughed and Blue Rain gave her a clueless expression as she lifted up the homely looking golden statuette.

"Hmm...kind of ugly actually..." she sighed as she held it up. Crim and Scarlet begin laughing. "Uh, well I should warp out then log off, okay? See you later, Scarlet, Crim!" They nodded and their friend warped out of the dungeon.

"Don't you have work too then?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Nope, I'll be on all night!" she laughed. "How about we go find a challenge, okay? I know a great area that I've been dying to try out!"

"Alright then! Let's warp out of here and go there!" Crim cheered and gave her a sly grin. "Just us, huh?" He gave her a friendly wink.

"Uh, yep...I guess so!" she laughed as she used her sprite ocarina on both of them to escape the dungeon. They surfaced then warped back to the chaos gate. "We need to go to the delta server, okay?"

He nodded then she warped to the other server. "Hmmm..." he muttered as he warped over to the delta server after her. She was standing there seeming to be in her own little world, which struck Crim as being odd. He may have only known her for a short while, but he knew her bright cheery attitude had suddenly been turned _completely_ off. "You okay, Scarlet?"

"Hmm, oh...sorry...my head is just starting to hurt is all..." she replied as she gave him a weak grin. "Ready to go, Crim _the Red Thunder_?" She lifted her blade over her shoulder and received a light nod from him. "Good...let's go then..." She entered the keywords and they warped to a field of snow and mountains.

He gazed over at the building near them. 'That's where me and Subaru had first met,' he thought to himself then looked over at Scarlet brushing her long hair back out of her face. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. "You don't look well..."

"I have spells like this...I just...feel so drained..." she muttered then glanced over at him with a weaker smile on her face. "I love this field...I didn't take us to the hard one as I said I would...I'm sorry...I just wanted to rest for a bit before we did..."

"That's fine, Scarlet...but maybe you should log off until you feel up for a dungeon adventure, okay?" he suggested and received a weak 'no' from her. "Why not?" He looked at her curiously.

"'Cause I have nothing else to do...while _he's_ away...this is the only place I can see _him_..." she replied weakly as she threw her blade into the icy ground and leaned on it.

"Li...? You're talking about that guy again?" he questioned curiously yet still worried about her. "Do you only know _him_ through this game?"

"No..._he_ works hard to...take care of me..." she replies seeming to fade away then she falls to her knees. "Ah...this is...a nice place...to take a break, huh?" Her emerald eyes gazed up at him.

"I see...so he's more than a friend...You're not well...I mean in the real world, are you?" he questioned as he sat down beside her not removing his eyes from her.

"No...I've been in a lot of pain since the...accident..." she muttered as her eyes glance around at the beautiful pure white scenery. "Li...he takes care of me now...I'll get better...the pain is just so strong...but it wasn't as bad as it was...don't worry. I just took another dose of my meds so in about five minutes...I'll be up and going again..." she grinned weakly without looking at his worry stricken face. "Isn't this place beautiful?"

"Yeah...gee, you're strong willed...so how bad was this accident of yours?" he continued seeming intrigued by the heavy blade.

"No, I'm walking fine and there isn't any permanent damage or anything...but I got a concussion and my head is still hurting from when I hit the dash...Li...blames himself for it...I was a passenger in his friend's car...he died and I'm alive...Li...blames himself for all of it..." she replied softly continuing to look out at the snowy scenery. "I don't know why I'm even telling you all this..."

"I'm apart of your life now, Scarlet...I need to know what's wrong with my _partner_, okay?" he stated and she looked behind them. "What is it?" He glances back to see a blademaster glaring at him coldly. He was a strange character. He was wearing blue and silver armor, had white wings, and spiky white hair. "You're Balmung of the Azure Sky, right? We're breaking no rules here."

The angelic man ignored him then looked to Scarlet narrowing his green eyes at her. "What are you doing online? You're not well, Sa...Scarlet!" he stated as he gave her a soft worried expression.

"I'm fine, Balmung...it's good for me to do this...the doctors even said so you know that..." she replied weakly. He gave her a stern look. "Don't look at me like that...please..." Crim looked at Scarlet curiously then Balmung then back at her. "What is it, Crim?"

"He's Li, isn't he?" he questioned remaining calm. Both grew wide eyed and looked away from him replying a simple yet hasty 'no'. "I have a knack for these things, see? So, you're the heavy blade that's been hanging around with Lord Balmung of the Azure Sky, huh? I thought you to be a rumor…"

"Silence! This is completely out of the conduct!" Balmung scolded. "This has already gone too far as it is...I expect you not to say anything, Sir Crim. You have an _excellent_ reputation and I hope you'll keep this locked away...many are searching to see if the rumors _are_ indeed true and I plan to avoid making a spectacle out of my..." He stopped in mid sentence and looked to the ground.

"Huh?" Crim blinked a couple of times then sighed, "I see...so you two really _know_ one another in the real world?" He looked at Balmung curiously and received a slight nod. "So, what is all this then? I never thought to be put between a rock and a hard place as they'd say..." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "What does she mean to you? She's special, I know...I've found that out by just meeting her...but what's she really mean to you?"

Scarlet looked weakly at Balmung then he replied, "She's...my fiancé..." Crim looked at them both in awe. "What's wrong? I thought you _wanted_ to know!" Balmung gave him a cold glare.

"In the real world, you two are engaged!" Crim gasped as he jumped to his feet. Scarlet and Balmung gave him confused expressions. "I didn't expect it too be that serious between you...I was thinking more like brother and sister!"

"He is Li, my future husband," Scarlet stated with a smile on her face as she rose to her feet. "I'm fine now!" Crim looked in awe at the sudden change in her attitude. She had returned to her cheery old self. "You can't tell anyone, Crim..." She gave him a wink and a smile.

"Does Blue Rain know?" Crim questioned as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, she's to be my maid of honor!" she laughed then looked at Balmung seriously. "Balmung...no I should say...Li...is my life, you see? He's what I live for..."

"And it's because of me that I almost _lost_ you..." he muttered to her receive a sorrowful gaze from her. "I won't have anything happen to you again. Not as long as there's a breath left in my body!" Crim smiled at him then looked to Scarlet. "I love Sakura..." He glanced back to Balmung a tad shocked, but kept his cool.

"Don't worry my lips are sealed!" Crim laughed. "As long as you don't mind if I invite her to join my party every now and then...we have a deal?" Scarlet smiled big and nodded, but glanced over at Balmung for his reaction.

The blademaster sighed as he crossed his arms and nodded. "Every time you log in then...I don't have as much time as I had to watch over her anymore in this game..." he stated then his eyes glanced at Scarlet then back to Crim. "I entrust her with you! You will be her guardian, Sir Crim. Will you accept this task? If anything for her sake, understand?"

"I will!" Crim replied with all seriousness.

"Thank you. I trust you will take care of her," Balmung stated gratefully. "Now, Scarlet, I expect you to always travel with _someone_, alright?" She nodded and gave him a big smile. "I'll be home tonight, but it'll be late...don't stay up for me, okay?" She gave him a light nod as he walked off into the snowy haze.

"Whelp! _Lady_ Scarlet, are you ready for that dungeon now?" Crim smirked with his golden eyes gazing over at her. She gave him a confused look then her face lit up. "Well?"

"Of course, _Sir_ Crim!" she stated then started to laugh then he began laughing along with her as they warped back to town.

_-Ding- A new age is amongst us...my child is to sleep once again...Aura...I must gather up another to replace that failure Tsukasa...but who will suite the needs I desire? Who will be my victim? I seek the perfect one for this task to be affective...for my dreams to come true...who will it be? I will see...again...the draining of the World will come to pass once more...the Revelations. -Ding-_


End file.
